Devils Power
by death by parsley
Summary: being redone...What happens if in exchange for Joshua Chrno gets his horns and goes with Aion!
1. Deal

Devils power

chapter 1 The Deal

Rosette

"Chrno, Chrno." I searched all over where could he be its unlike him to 2 be gone this long. looking at the life clock I wished that Aion had never showed up and Joshua had never wanted power. Chrno, I wish you were here.

Chrno

"Aion where is Joshua? Tell me where he is damn it?" This guy really ticks me off. "Now, now Chrno that is no way to treat an old friend and don't rush all in good time."

"You were never a friend Nor an accomplice."

"Wasn't I or did you just think of helping me, attacking the pursuers, letting me have pandemonium's head. Though I cant expect anything of you. How could I seeing that you and I are of the same species now I will give you one more chance I will take your horns off of Joshua's head and give them to you and I will let Rosette have Joshua if you come with me. That way were we both win in a way Rosette lives has her younger brother and I have my **little** friend back."

Rosette is with Joshua I have my horns but I leave Rosette and I go with Aion… I will stop her suffering though so...

"Ok I will go but first give Rosette her brother back."

"Glade you saw it my way I will see you and Rosette at central park."

Rosette

Chrno came walking from behind some crates. "Sorry I took so long did you get it?"

"Yes" I said while showing him the package "I wonder why Remington wanted us to get this?" I asked him wondering if he knew "I don't know" O well looks like nothing gained out of that "So where did you go in such a hurry. It was like you saw a ghost. Was he here?"

Chrno

When she said that you could see al the joking was gone. "It was nothing just thought that I saw something that's all. We'd better get going and later we can go to that park by the order. I have something to show you there."

I wish that I didn't have to leave her but shed get her brother back that's all she really wanted, Joshua if Aion wasn't there he would be at the order himself. "O.k. lets go than Chrno but I want you to tell me what happened alright good." I can't tell her now but "Ill tell you at the park."

"I hope so or Ill beat it out of you." She said with a childish grin.

Aion

Chrno you will help me out a lot more than you think. As soon as you get your horns I will have another pet the old Chrno. He will help against his old friends and avenge the few comrades that have died.


	2. Goodbye

Devils power

Chapter 2

Rosette

I wonder what Chrno wants to show me. "Hey Chrno do you think that Azmaria should…"

"No." he yelled at me.

"Ok no Azmaria got it."

"I'm sorry Rosette but you need to understand that…well" he was stalling not really a good sign when it comes to Chrno. "Alright then we're almost there and I didn't even scratch the…" spoke to soon Chrno yelled "dog" I was so surprised that I turned and drove into a wall. "Looks like we're walkin' from here on hey Chrno.

Chrno

Does she always have to drive into walls? Well now i know something that i wont miss. When we got back Azmaria came running up to us. "Rosette, Chrno your back."

"Did you drive into another wall Rosette?" Mary asked.

"Ya, but it wasn't to far." Wait what's she saying wasn't too far we walked 10 Miles just to get back and she says wasn't too far! "So can we go now Chrno? I want to know what's going on. Please!"

"Ok Rosette lets go." We walked into the park and Rosette saw Joshua sitting on a bench. "Oh, hi big sister." he said and walked toward her. "J-J-J-Joshua." she screamed and squzzed him. After she calmed down and let Joshua walk she looked at me. "Is this what you wanted to show me Chrno?"

"Yes it was. Now Chrno to keep your end of the bargain we shall leave. Let's go." Rosette looked at Aion then back at me. "C-C-C-Chrno why, where are you going?"

"Bye Rosette" i walked up to her and took the life clock. "You dont need this any more. The Contract is broken. I kind of have to go so bye."

Rosette

"What do you mean the Contract's broken and where do you have to go."

"Back at the warehouse there was a fight between me and Chrno..." Aion explained the whole thing. "I'm sorry Rosette" Chrno said then went with Aion and they left. "Chrno!" but he was out of sight. Then with Joshua trying to comfort me we left only to be swarmed with questions when we got back.

sorry that it's short I can't think of anything. R&R and tell me what you think I should do.


	3. Hidden Gift

Man I Just noticed that Relient K's song I so hate consequences really goes with this story.

And after all of my alibis desert me

I just want to get by

I don't want nothing to hurt me

I had no idea where my head was at

But if my heart says I'm sorry can we leave it at that

Because I just want for all of this to end

And I so hate consequences

And running from you is what my best defense is

Consequences

Oh God, don't make me face up to this

And I so hate consequences

And running from you is what my best defense is

Cause I know that I let you down

And I don't want to deal with that

Chorus and first verse of I so hate consequences

* * *

Devils Power 

Chapter 3

"Rosette where's Chrno shouldn't he be here? And Joshua how's he here?" Those questions kept popping up the more she tried to ignore them even after everyone had let her be. "Chrno why did you leave me here even if it was for Joshua why couldn't you stay? Oh Chrno, My poor Little Chrno." Rosette cried. Azmaria came up filled with worry because Rosette didn't come out of her room not even for supper.

"Rosette are you ok. You're not sick, Right... Is this about Chrno not being here because it's not that much to worry about. Chrno will be ok by himself... or is it something other then just Chrno being gone?"

Just then Joshua came in and sat by his sister. "Rosette why didn't you come for supper? Everyone's worried do you think Chrno would like it if..."

"Shut up Joshua" Rosette screamed and put her pillow over her head trying to block out her little brothers voice.

"But Rosette... Ow why'd you do that?" Joshua said holing his head after he got hit in the head by a pillow which seemed to have a brick or something in it. Rosette looked at him. "What do you mean it couldn't hurt it's a pillow!"

"Ya but some things in it." she reached into the pillow and out came a small box with a red ribbon tied around it. The box read

TO: Rosette

FROM: Chrno

"Open it Rosette" Azmaria said.

"Ok I will." she answered. When she opened the box she saw a silver necklace on a note. She just stared at the necklace. "Wow nice necklace" Joshua said looking over his sister's shoulder. "**JOSHUA BUT OUT!**" Rosette Yelled in her brothers ear. He whimpered, ran to a wall and sat down while holding his now ringing ear.

That is when she noticed the note. It said

Rosette I never said this but I hid this in your pillow wondering how long it would take you to find it because it looks like you can sleep in anything on anything in any position. Here this was hidden January 5 1924. Now you figure out the rest. OH and you can keep the necklace.

_**January 5... That was three days ago. Well he sure new me well wonder when he would tell me about it if he was still...**_

"Damn you Chrno for your nice gifts!" She yelled.

"Hey, Az...?"Joshua started

"Don't ask me. ...Think she's goneloony on us?" Joshua nodded

"Me too."

**"I heard that!" **Rosette said. Azmaria ran out of the room followed by Joshuathen Rosette laughing hastaricly.

* * *

Well that's all I can think of right now if you want more give me some ideas people. Oh and I promise that I will start righting more about chrno's predicament next chap. 

Rosette: I'm not loony

Me: Ya, you are.

Rosette: Chrno back me up over here.

Aion: Sorry Chrno cant here you right now leave a message after the...

Rosette&Me: Shut up!

Aion: Thats not nice! Chrno get them!

Chrno: Leave a message after you die!

Shader: I secound that motion

Me: We're not in parlament

Shader: Oh, Later then

Me: Chrno you do the honours

Chrno: R&R and she's sorry for it being so short

Me: Like a Purple Haired guy over here.

Chrno: Hey

Me: It wasn't me it was Aion

Aion: Noooooooooooo! Cries in a courner

Me: sorry C. it was me but i take it back K.

Chrno: K man Aion you are a wimp

Aion: (sucks thum) No!

All except Aionwho's still crying: Bye


	4. meeting or not

Chapter 4

"Chrno, come here please." Aion called. Out of one of the rooms came Chrno. "What do you want Aion?"

"Now can't a guy check on his little brother now and then?" Aion sneered

"It would be normal if it wasn't you Aion." Chrno said.

"Well I was wondering if you remembered something like a blond girl?"

"No actually I don't… why?"

"No reason, no reason at all."

_So he hasn't remembered that little bitch. I am very lucky. As long as I have a say in this he will never remember that girl._

At the order

"Rosette your not really leaving are you?" Azmaria asked

"Yes, I am Azmaia i just can't stay here. Not when Chrnos gone. It's just not the same. **Joshua get down here!!!** Bye Az." Rosette answered fast so that she could leave before the tears came. "I don't want to go Rosette. I'm having fun here and..." Joshua was stopped by a sudden pain as Rosette _lightly _hit him on the shoulder.

"Do you want to carry every..." Rosette stopped to wipe her eyes as she remembered the person who always carried everything without problem.

Joshua and Azmaria tried to comfert rosette but nothing would stop her as she cried while running out with all her stuff to catch the next train with her brother.

Back with Chrno

"Chrno, do you want to go out and help me with the demons that just don't get what we are doing?" Aion said

"Well lets see it is ether do that or baby-sit Shader…do I really need to respond to that question???" Chrno said/asked. (Who'd want to take care of a cat whose inventions rival that of the Elders with an even bigger BOOM??? That's my question)

"I agree with you on that Chrno…" Aion was interrupted when shader came in

"**Hay… what's that supposed ta mean!!!" **Shader snarled at them venom dripping on every word.

"N-N-N-Nothing at all shader" the boys managed to say when they saw that Shader was pointing a squirt gun filled with holy water at them. (Don't ask)

"Good now I'm going back for my cat nap" she said while skipping to her room.

"That girl freaks me out"

"Same here bro same here"

"So can we get a drink"

"You can Aion. I'm just gonna look around"

"Your loss"

When Aion left Chrno took the chance to stretch his wings.

(Hours later)With Rosette and Joshua

"Hey sister isn't that a demon up there???" Joshua asked pointing to a figure leaning against a church steeple.

Rosette looked were Josh was pointing and indeed it was a demon. One who had purple hair? Then it clicked as far as she new there was only one demon with purple hair. She got off the train with her brother and ran toward the church. "Chrno, Chrno come on down Chrno it's us!!!" she yelled forgetting that Chrno did not remember her.

On the church with the only purple haired demon I know

Chrno looked to were he heard his name.

_It's her again? Why is she talking to me when I don't even know her?_

_Can't she just leave a demon to look at the sky and try to straighten out some stuff._

_She's too much like Shader._

Down with rosette (I mean at the bottom of the church)

She saw Chrno open his wings and fly away she started running until she was left to far back and stopped and cried and cried and cried until the whole earth was flooded um……. Well not really but till Joshua got there and tried to comfort his sister he did pretty well till she got angry and took it out on the closest thing (which just happened to be him).

_Chrno you idiot why don't you just come back and we could play like we did when we were little and Aion didn't bother us. Come back Chrno come back._


	5. Please Read

Yes I know I haven't written anything in like 4ever and I think every rosette fan who has read will want to kill me when this is over… well Chrono will anyway. Any way sorry I will try to make the next one longer… actually I think I might start this over… if someone can tell me what I should do…

To Start over or not to start over that is the question…

tell me please...


End file.
